Needing A Release
by Black Amor
Summary: Sally uses her new body to benefit her greatly.


I bit my lip, watching Aidan from across the table. He was sucking on a test tube, getting his daily ration of blood. I watched as his lips curled around the top.

_His pink lips. Soft looking. _

The thought of how they would feel against my skin came to the forefront of my mind. I sighed deeply. It's definitely been awhile.

"Sally, are you ok?" Josh had been occupied with his usual OCD cleaning when he noticed me zoning out. Aidan's black eyes flickered up to mine. I quickly turned to Josh. "Ya, I'm ok. Just tired" I got up and slipped on my jacket. "I'm gonna…..just…milk."

I had to get out of the house, and away from that arousingly handsome vampire. I pulled up my hood and stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked down the sidewalk, not paying attention to the bustling road. The wind was almost nonexistent, with the occasional rustling of tree leaves. The sun was hidden behind a large patch of clouds.

_So what am I going to do?_

Could I seduce Aidan? Maybe suggest a little FWB? That would make it weird though. We would have to see each other all the time. There was no possible way I could avoid him if this gets weird. But who's to say he wouldn't turn it down in the first place? He is the vamp with awesome (I say that sarcastically) self control.

_Sex and blood are two different things. _

I sighed deeply, wishing I could shut off my brain. But all I could think about was his black hair, black eyes, and rock hard body.

I groaned.

_What's it going to hurt to try?_

So, plan.

I was buried in my makeshift closet looking desperately for something to wear. What did he even like? Maybe something old? Actually that might offend him. Ugh. Why is this so hard?

I finally spotted a purple strapless top at the bottom of the pile. Followed by a short black mini skirt and heels! I almost jumped up and down. Nothing does better in seduction than a pair of FM shoes. I quickly put everything on and did my make up.

Smoky purple eyes followed by teased out sex hair.

I looked into my full body mirror and swallowed hard. This was it.

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

8 p.m.

I slowly walked down stairs. Aidan was sitting on the couch staring at the black television screen. He was in one of his moods.

Brooding.

I put a smile on my face and flopped down next to him on the couch. "Jeez," I said playfully pushing his shoulder. "Are you that board?" He smiled and I saw his eyes travel up and down my body. "Going out?" He sounded almost breathless. Or so I'd thought.

Like I said, I haven't been at this for awhile.

I nodded and appraised him myself.

Black leather jacket, grey tee, and tight jeans.

Damn, he wasn't even trying.

I got up from the couch and stepped in front of him. And then I was straddling him, my teeth finding my bottom lip. Aidan froze. His arms were against the couch, his hands clutching the fabric of the cushions. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice strangled.

I leaned in, knowing fully that I was now pressed against his chest.

"Well," I said in my husky voice. I let him feel my breath against his neck. I was almost trembling with want. "It's been awhile. And I'm not assuming anything. But probably for you too." He tried to speak but I cut him off. "So why don't we do a friend a big favor?"

"Sally I,…..Jesus." I ground my hips hard against his and moaned at the reaction. "Hello, little Aidan," I said now causing the most delicious friction. Aidan let out a groan. "Sally, we can't. This is wrong." He was biting his lip and breathing rapidly. I continued my grind and started trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck. I went to his ear and whispered. "I want you to fuck me."

I barely got out that before the tables turned. I was now lying on the couch, Aidan nestled between my legs. Our grind continued as his lips met mine. It was followed by his exquisite tongue. I ran my hands through his hair before shoving at his jacket. He threw it to the floor. I pulled up his shirt and he let me pull it off him before tossing it to join his jacket. Our lips continued to meet through our stripping until we were fully naked. "Just in case," he said, pulling back and shoving on a condom.

His lips met mine as he slid into me. Aidan immediately hit my sweet spot causing me to scream out his name. "Aidan! Right there! Don't stop!" I met each one of his thrusts, my ankles digging into his ass to pull him deeper, my hands roaming over every inch of his glorious chest. He moaned and took one of my nipples into his mouth. That made me scream out again. He paid attention to each breast before meeting my lips once more. "Faster." I moaned rocking my hips in an increased pace. He gladly followed. As I started to clench around him, I heard him moan out my name. "Sally."

That's what brought me to the edge. I arched my back, curled my toes, and bucked wildly as pleasure rocked through me again and again. "Aidan!"

He thrust twice before he came with a groan in the crook of my neck. He collapsed on top of me as we tried to catch our breath.

"Sally?"

"What?" I asked with a smile. He could have what ever he wanted after what just happened.

"Thanks." He sounded satisfied.

I smiled and flicked my tongue against his ear, causing his cock to jump inside of me. "You are welcome. Just as long as we do it again."


End file.
